The specification generally relates to a product manufacture system for the intersecting fields of information, fashion, and technology, wherein scientific and mathematic processes, structures, and methods, as well as scientific and mathematic computer software programs, automatically or semi-automatically manufacture products. The products apply one given individual's previously measured intellectual property data and previously measured physical property data. This data is hosted among, and further served by the products.
Intellectual property data is data attached to intangible property manufactured, in part or in whole, by the given individual, such as digital number, text, image, audio, and/or video, for example. Physical property data is data attached to tangible property manufactured, in part or in whole, by the given individual, such as physical textiles, for example. Data is generally defined as data sets and data set values, and data is manufactured by the given individual among one or more of defined space and/or time, such as the defined space and/or time of the given individual's one event, for example.